Scarred
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: "I'm afraid someone has been messing with time, Armando, and it just happens to be Tom Riddle Jr's childhood." Something has changed the past, and the near future, just by scarring Ari Tiran. But the outcome was much bigger then anyone expected... T.R jr/ OC. Not really a time travel fic.


**Story name: **

**Scarred.**

**Summary: **

**"I'm afraid someone has been messing with time, Armando, and it just happens to be Tom Riddle Jr's childhood."**

**Something has changed the past, and the near future, just by scarring Ari Tiran. But the outcome was much bigger then anyone expected...**

**Rating:**

**T.**

**Gender:**

**Tragedy & Romance.**

**Characters:**

**T. Riddle Jr & OC.**

**Chapter name: **

**Scarring Ari.**

The circular room was quiet. The brown walls shuddered, and the floorboards creaked.

It was an odd sight to behold; a clutter of moving portraits of the former headmasters; a beautiful pensieve in the corner; a number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke; a enormous and impressive amount of books; a large seat and powerful looking desk; and last but not least, the handsome Fawkes the Phoenix.

In the large seat sat a tall, troubled-looking, bearded man.

"Ah, Miss Phyllida Spore, have you found anything different in your time? Rack your memories." Asked he, worry evident in his eyes.

"No, Headmaster. Nothing new." She answered in a thick English accent, doing a fancy twirl in her portrait.

"Madam Sakndenberg?" He questioned warily to the posh dressed woman on the right.

"Naught."

"Mr Derwent? Mr Swott?" Headmasters Derwent and Swott both had black hair, big noses and brown unsettled eyes.

"I'm afraid not." Said the two men, exchanging concerned glances.

"Phineas? Newton?" Phineas Black shrugged, and Newton Scamander shook his head, causing his puffy black beard to bounce.

"Ahem." Came a snooty voice. "Headmaster Dumbledore, you have not told me of what misfortune befalls us, nor have you questioned whether I know about it."

"Ah, Armando Dippet. How could I be so forgetful?" Dumbledore sighed heavily, and Phineas Black sniggered.

"Yes, well, do go on." His resemblance to Percival Weasley was uncanny.

"Have you been feelings anything... odd? Like your memories have been- _are_ being- changed?"

Dippet's eyes widened in horror. "Dear Merlin, by magic I have!"

Dumbledore nodded curiously. "Would you care to explain?"

"Oh no, not particularly, but I suppose I must."

"Quite." Agreed Headmistress Spore.

"Well, you see, as you no, Tom Riddle was always a suspicious character... but even more then before now, and Myrtle's death is simply disappearing from my intelligent mind, Headmaster!"

"Oh dear, this is worse then I thought... then I hoped." Said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"So what is the terrible reason, sir?"

Dumbledore sighed again. He walked over to his pensieve and put his wand to his head, pulling wisps of memories from his mind, and disposing them into the pensieve.

The picture of a hourglass appeared in it, sand disappearing and reappearing in different spots.

"I'm afraid someone has been messing with time, Armando, and it just happens to be Tom Riddle Jr's childhood."

* * *

_There was a girl and a boy in the small room. One, the boy, had string brown hair, freckles, hazel eyes and a cheeky face. The other, the girl, had brown hair also, pale skin, emerald green eyes and a fascinated glow in them._

_Ariana Tiran stood still, she was in Billy Stubb's room and his last sentence still rung in her ears._

_"You... you have proof?" Ari asked curiously._

_"He killed Mr Buff, Ari, he told me himself." He repeated._

_Just two weeks ago, Tom Riddle and Billy had gotten in a fight, the next day Billy went upstairs to see Mr Buff the rabbit... and found him hanged up by the rafters. Billy blamed Riddle, but who wouldn't? He had no proof though, and couldn't blame Tom. That is, until now.  
_

_"What kinda proof?" She said._

_"The kind where he says: Hey, Bill m' boy, I killed yer rabbi', boy oh."  
_

_Ari laughed. "Like Riddle would ever talk like that! Would did he really say?"  
_

_Billy sighed, then put on an emotionless face. "Don't cross me Stubbs... you'll regret it- _again." _A twiste__d smile made it's way onto Billy's face._

_Ari stepped back. "Gosh, Bill, you scare me sometimes 'cos you can act so much like him. And did he really say that? Talk about too much movie time."_

_Billy shrugged, "I'm going to be a star actor someday. You'll see me in Holl-ay-wood!"_

_"Uh hm." Said Ari, looking distractedly outside the window. "Good Lord, Bill, you and your jabber-mouth, the tour bus is leaving now, common!"_

* * *

_A day at the beach. Big whoop. But in 1937, Wool's orphanage, what could be better!?  
_

_"Woah." Cried Ari. "Look at the creepy cave back there!" She pointed out the window.  
All heads turned, and Ari felt uncomfortable to see a certain pair of brown eyes looking at her, then following everyone else and checking out the creepy cave.  
_

_And only Tom Marvolo Riddle had brown eyes that blended into his pupil so well. And black hair like the night, and skin like Snow White's.  
_

_"It looks haunted," shuddered Amy Benson._

_"Don't worry," said Dennis Bishop, her bus partner, though he looked pretty freaked out too. He patted her shoulder comfortingly. "It's not like any of us will be going in there, so forget it."_

_Ari found it near impossible to dismiss Tom's evil smirk. He was going to do something bad, and she could feel it._

_The assistant minder, Kayla, laughed. "We wouldn't even let you in there, it would be too dangerous, silly." _

_Some kids nodded, while others scoffed. Riddle did neither, he grinned._

_Creep._

_Ari awkwardly turned to the window again, and looked out at the frosty landscape. Great choice for a beach day, huh?  
_

_She traced/drew a snow-flake in the glass, and frost drew it on the outside. It was beautiful._

_"Wow, how did you do that?" Yelled Billy.  
_

_"Do what?" She said dismissively._

_"Yeah, what did she do?" Asked Amy._

_"NOTHING!" Exclaimed Ari . "Hush up, Stubbs."_

_She felt someone boring holes in the back of her head, and spun round. "What are-" Tom Riddle. Again._

_He raised a perfect eye-brow, acting the epitome of a clueless man. He gave her a smirk that said, "Why do you like looking at me so much, hm?"._

_AS IF._

* * *

_"Please exit cautiously." Came Mrs Cole's shrill voice._

_"Old bat." Muttered Billy, causing Ari to giggle a bit._

_The two sat up, and Billy purposely shoved Riddle a bit, ("Billy!"), they thanked the driver, and got in line to leave the bus.  
_

_Billy was before Ari, and Riddle was in front of Billy. That equals an immediate: Uh Oh. _

_It was Tom's turn to jump out the door, but when he made to leave, Billy pushed him, then jumped out over Riddle's ground-ridden figure.  
_

_"Common, Ari. Jump!"_

_"No, what on earth was that for, you idiot!" Ari said, she got out carefully, and extended a hand to Riddle. "You OK?"  
_

_"Yeah." Said Riddle, his voice was nonchalant and his face was emotionless. Then he stalked off._

_"Ungrateful creep." Ari growled.  
_

_She yelped as Billy's chuckle awoke her from the obscenities she was muttering: "Exactly, he's an ungrateful creep. Now, what were you thinking; helping HIM up!"  
_

_"Well, maybe it's because I'm a really nice-"  
_

_Billy scoffed jestingly, "what's the _real _reason?"_

_Ari huffed dramatically. "Is it truly so difficult to believe?"_

_"So it is, so it is." Grinned Billy agreeably.  
_

_She rolled her eyes, "that's meant to be the part when you go 'No Ari, your a perfectly good person, don't think like that!', doof."_

_"But that would be a little white lie. And you know Mrs Cole hates liars!" Said he sweetly and mockingly as they followed their fellow orphans towards the beach.  
_

_"Quite so, Mr Stubbs, quite so." Ari said, glancing suspiciously at Tom, who had a smug brooding expression on his face._

* * *

_They were all sitting around the camp-fire, singing My Bonnie to Kayla's flute, all except Tom Riddle, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop._

_All of them missing in action at once, thought Ari, that's not good._

_"Kayla, can I go to thee bathroom?" Now, some people might think of that as an excuse to find her fellow orphans, but it wasn't. She actually needed the bathroom a bit.  
_

_"Oh sure, it's at the pier, hurry back!"_

_She stood up off of the tree log, brushed some shavings off of her trousers and ran off in the direction of the pier._

_As she jogged she hummed the tune of Bonnie,_

"**_My Bonnie lies over the ocean,_**  
**_ my Bonnie lies over the sea,_**  
**_ My Bonnie lies over the ocean, _**  
**_ O bring back my Bonnie to me._**

**_ Bring back, bring back, O bring back my Bonnie to me, to me:_**  
**_ Bring back, bring back, O bring back my Bonnie to me._**

**_O blow ye winds over the ocean, _**  
**_ O blow ye winds over the sea._**  
**_ O blow ye winds over the ocean,_**  
**_ And bring back my Bonnie to me._**

**_Last night as I lay on my pillow,_**  
**_ Last night as I lay on my bed,_**  
**_ Last night as I lay on my pillow,_**  
**_ I dreamed that my Bonnie was dead._**

**_The winds have blown over the ocean,_**  
**_ The winds have blown over the sea,_**  
**_ The winds have blown over the ocean,_**  
**_ And brought back my Bonnie to me_**."

_It felt vaguely familiar, she noted sleepily._

_"Bring back my Bonnie to me..."_

_"EEK!" She shrieked as a person in a long black cloak ran in front of her. "Good Mary and Joseph, be careful!"_

_The figure turned to her. "Help your friends."  
_

_"What?"_

_"Your orphan friends, they're in danger. Amy and Dennis- you have to help them. GO!"_

_"Who-" But it was to late. The wind blew, and leaves spun around him, lightning crackling around him. Then, when the foliage fell, he had vanished.  
_

_That's when she realized he hadn't mentioned Tom._

_And that's when she started towards the cave._

* * *

_She knew she was at the right place when she heard screaming and yelling, and then Dennis ' voice._

_"Tom, please common man! Let us go, when have we ever done anything to you?"_

_"Yes please!" Dennis' s voice was already angering, but _Amy's_? Amy was one of her good friends, and Ari didn't like the idea of the three alone with the maniac. The maniac being Tom Riddle, of course._

_Besides, Amy was a lot like a nice sweet bunny. And the last bunny Riddle saw was last reported as bloody and hung on the rafters!  
_

_Gulp._

_She took a step into the cave... and her eyes widened._

_There was spikes of stone falling from the untrustworthy ceiling, waves from the other side of the cave (Which must have been leading into the sea) was flowing in and resting, and balls of red light lit up. And, of course, right in the middle of this monstrosity, was Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
_

_She took a step backwards, before a voice whispered in her ear- causing her to cry out in fear. "Where do you think you're going?" Riddle had materialized beside her._

_And that's when hell exploded._

_Everything started moving, Dennis, Amy..._

_Screaming... Screaming... Screaming... pain... oh, so much pain..._

* * *

_"Tom, please tell us if you did have anything to do with this gruesome attack? This is really important, these children were terribly hurt." Asked Miss Cole.  
_

_"No Miss, but I will report to you if anything comes up." He said innocently._

_"Wait one moment, Tom." She walked over to the three rickety grey seats against the wall. They were occupied by Amy Benson, Dennis Bishop and Ari Tiran. "Did he have anything to do with the occurence? Nod or shake." She turned to Tom to explain. "They refuse to talk... except Ari but she hardly says full sentences at all."_

_Dennis and Amy shook there heads fervently, while Ari stood her ground, or rather sat her ground, glaring at Tom. He was smug to see fear tinted in her green eyes._

_"Alright then, innocent." Miss Cole said. She sighed. "I hope these attacks don't become a frequent ordeal, first Billy Stubbs' rabbit, and his room going on fire that time... and now this? His best friend and her friends mentally hurt for life for no good reason. It's mad."_

_Miss Cole waved him away, but she remained suspicious. No, she was certain it was him._

_Why?_

_Because the only things she'd really said were:  
_

**_"Tom Riddle."_**

**_"The monster."_**

**_"Hate him."_**

_A__nd then:_

**_"Why?"_**

**_Arthur's note: was that OK? I'd really like to know whether I should even continue or not? Reviews make me update quicker if you likie._**


End file.
